True Dauntless
by RoboLime7x7
Summary: After initiation, Fourtris is going great. 1 year later... not so much. Tris is Dauntless; dating Eric and covered in tattoos. Will Tobias be able to break Tris's rebellious ways and turn her back into the innocent girl he loves? Tobias/Tris/Eric Christina/Will Uriah/Marlene Zeke/Shauna -:- Review -:- NO WAR -:-
1. Chapter I

**Hey! This is my first Divegent fanfiction, so tell me if it's any good! I've recently become addicted to the Divergent series and I couldn't help but make a story on it. The first 5 chapters have been uploaded in one night, so this will be the only one with an authors note, as I don't have all that much to say.**

**Enjoy! **

"You think giving you a hug would give it away?" Says Tobias.

"You know," I say, "I really don't care." I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. It's the best moment if my life...

-:- -:- -:-

We pull apart, and the Pit is silent. Not even the sound of shuffling feet is heard. Until suddenly, people begin to stomp their feet and wave their fists. I grin; this is Dauntless.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cristina asks, heartbroken. I can hear it in her voice. "I thought we were friends! I tell you everything!" My smile fades. She was right.

"Chris, listen. I wanted to tell you, really, I did-"

"Then why didn't you? I've always been here for you! Oh my god, are you sleeping with him so you could rank first? I can't believe you, Tris!" Cristina yells, and storms off. Will gives me an apologetic look.

"Don't worry Tris. I know you wouldn't do that." He says.

"Thanks Will." I manage a weak smile, which he quickly returns before jogging off after Cristina.

"She won't forgive me." I state bluntly, as Tobias wraps me in a strong embrace. "She'll never forgive me."

"She'll come around. It might take a while, but you two are like sisters. You fight, but you always make up." Tobias whispers softly in my ear, tickling me a little.

"It's never gone this far. She was practically crying, Four! This never should've happened. I never should've chosen Dauntless!" I break free of him, and run out of the Pit, leaving him shocked.

I run all the was to the training room, where I begin to batter the hell out of a training dummy. I just cry, and punch, and cry, and kick. After a while, my knuckles are bleeding, and my elbows and knees are red and sore, I lean against the rough stone wall. Sinking down, I rest my forehead on my knees and my arms wrap around my legs.

I don't know how long I've been sat there for, but all too soon the screech of the metal door fills the dark room. I don't brother to look up.

"Well Stiff, you've done it this time." Eric smirks as notices me in the corner. I lift my head hopelessly and glare stonily. He looks slightly scared. His eyes move to my bruised and bleeding hands, and tear streaked face, to the training dummy stood against the wall beside me, bloodied marks disfiguring it. He raises an eyebrow.

"Do yourself a favour and go away." I utter, dropping my head back onto my knees.

"Aw Stiff, as much as I'd love to do that, Lover boy's having a fit. Thinks you've run off to Abnegation."

"Nearly did. Very nearly did." I mutter to myself, and slowly stand up. My muscles scream at me in agony, and I groan, leaning on the wall for support. I push away, and take a step forward. My body disagrees. My head begins to spin, and I raise one hand to my temple. Eric's there in a moment, wrapping an arm around my waist, and pulling my free arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, Tris. Nearly there." Eric murmurs to me as we make it to the Pit. I groan, and lean into him.

"Tris!" I hear Tobias yell, and run over to us. The Pit was practically empty, apart from the odd drunk here and there. "Are you okay? Who did this? What happened?"

"Calm yourself, Four. She decided to fight barehand with a leather training dummy. Take her to the infirmary." Eric sighs, and walks away, after a glance at me.

"Oh Tris... Come here." He wraps me in his arms, and I feel his tears on my neck. "I love you, Tris." He whispers hoarsely. He loves me? I relax into him.

"I love you too. I'm sorry." I whisper back, and we stand there in silence. He picks me up, arms under my knees and supporting my back, and carries me slowly to the infirmary, where they bandage my knuckles, and release me.

We walk back to Tobias's apartment, his hand in my back pocket, my arm around his waist. As we walk passed the door to the dorms, it opens, revealing Cristina and Will. They look at us, but we ignore them and keep walking. When Tobias stops to unlock the door to his apartment, I glance back at them, flash a glare at Christina, and enter the door that Tobias holds open for me.

"I don't need her." I say, sitting on a kitchen counter. "If she believes I would do that, then I guess she doesn't know me as well as she thinks." Tobias doesn't say anything, just comes and stands between my legs. I lean in and give him a quick kiss.

"Move in with me?" He asks, and I roll my eyes.

"Okay. I practically live here anyway." I grin, and he chuckles in agreement. We lean in, and kiss again, before I abruptly pull away and rest my forehead against his. "I hate to say this, but I need to go shopping."

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it!**

**Okay, so tell me what you think, whether it's favourite/following or leaving a review. I accept constructive criticism, but abusive comments WILL be ignored. If you have any suggestions, or want to try and guess what will happen in the next chapter, then please do, I enjoy reading long reviews. **

**I have others fanfictions, mainly on Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but there's also Twilight too. I am not a Twilight fan girl; I simply see possibilities for fanfictions. My favourite book at the times is... We Were Liars by Emily Lockhart.. **

**It's a great, yet sad book, so if your looking for something new, then go check it out. **

Thanks for for reading, and enjoy the rest of your day!

~Rose


	2. Chapter II

Divergent II

"I'll walk you to the Pit?" He asks, turning to open the door for me. When we step out of the door, locking it behind us, Tobias slips his hand in my back pocket, and I wrap mine around his waist. Finally, at the Pit, I turn to Tobias and kiss him gently, hands locking behind his neck, bringing him closer. We pull away.

"I love you." I whisper, smiling.

"I love you, too." He whispers back. "Remember Tris, your fearless. Your Dauntless." He winks, before turning round and walking down a different hall, one I'd never been down. Two days from now is the day we choose jobs, and get our apartments. I want to find something nice for the Post-Initiation tonight at Zeke's place.

I head into the first shop I see, and look around for a while, eventually coming out with a black leather crop top that stops about 2inches above my belly button, a tight lace over-shirt, a couple pairs of black jeans, and a pair of black short-shorts. The lady hands me three bags all full of clothes, and I leave the shop.

My eye catches sight of Tori's tattoo parlour, and I head inside. I don't know what I want, but I'd like to get another tattoo. As I look through the designs on display, Tobias's words come back to me. 'You are fearless. You are Dauntless.' I know what I want.

"Hey, Tori?" I ask, standing in front of the counter. "Can I get a tattoo?"

"What and where?" She grins at me, and leads me to a station...

-:- -:- -:-

One and a half hours later, I come out of the tattoo parlour with a bandage around my stomach.

'I need to get a dress.' I think to myself. This might take a while; I hate shopping. Especially for dresses.

The first store I went in had nothing. Neither did the second. I decided that if I couldn't find something in the third shop, then I would give up and go home. I looked around for a while, trying on a few dresses, but never finding one that was quite right.

"Why did I do this..." I mutter to myself quietly. "Stupid Four... Making me act like a girl..." I scrunch my nose in distaste as I come across a particularly disgusting dress. Then I see it.

I grab the dress in my size, and fly into the fitting room. I come out and look in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly. It accented the curves I'd gained during initiation, yet didn't make me look slutty. It was black, and reached my mid-thigh with tight fabric. Yet, covering the dress was light lace, which continued down after the dress stopped for a good 3 or 4 inches. It was beautiful.

I changed back, and quickly bought the dress, before making my way back to the apartment, bags in hand.

CHRISTINA POV

Will had just convinced me to go and apologise to Tris. I don't know why he's taking her side, but I knew she was his friend too, so I said I'd apologise but wasn't promising some super reunion or anything.

As we opened the door of the dorms, Tris and Four walked by, Tris's arm around his waist, his hand in her back pocket. I stood, shocked.

I though she only got with him a few days before the end of Initiation! She completely ignores us as they walk past, though while Four is unlocking the door to his apartment, she looks me in the eye, and the intensity of her glare makes me cower a little. Then, as quickly as she'd looked at me, she looks away and walks into the apartment, soon followed by Four.

She hates me.


	3. Chapter III

Divergent III

It's an hour before the party, and I'm starting to get ready. I change into the black leather crop top, and lace over-shirt, along with a black mini skirt. I curl my blonde hair into ringlets. I'd grown my hair out, and it now brushed my hips. My makeup was a simple black smokey eye, dramatic black eyeliner, mascara, and bright red lipstick. I pull on a pair of boots with 2 inch heels, and grin to myself. I can look good without Christina!

"Are you ready, babe?" Tobias yells, and I come out of the bathroom.

"Babe?" I ask, grinning slightly. He shrugs, smiling.

We walk, hand in hand this time, to Zeke's apartment, which is only a two minute walk from our apartment. Out apartment; that sounds good.

"Heeeeeey!" Zeke slurs, handing us both beers as we walk in. "Welcome to the party!" And with that, he stumbles off into the crowd. There are lights everywhere, and loud music playing as drunken Dauntless dance wildly. I grin, and down half of my beer in one gulp. I wince as it rages down my throat, but then proceed to take another smaller drink of it.

"Come on." Tobias grins, pulling me into the crowd, and we begin to dance.

-:- -:- -:-

Three hours and six beers later, I'm dancing wildly with Peter and Eric.

"I loooooove you guys!" I shout putting an arm around both of their shoulders and pulling them in for a hug.

"Aw! We loooove you tooooo, Trissy!" Eric grins, and we continue to dance together. God, Dauntless parties are the best!

"Guys guys guys! Listen here, I got a joke!" Peter yells, and Eric and I look at him. "Why did the chicken cross the road? Because he wanted to!" We burst out laughing, and I nearly fall over, but Eric and Peter catch me. We look at each other, and them burst out laughing again.

"I used to hate you two! But, god, I couldn't be more happy right now!" I yell over the music, and down the rest of my 8th beer. "Aww! I'm gonna get another drink!" I giggle, and sloppily kiss them both on the cheek.

"See yoooooou Trisssss!" Eric sings, and we all burst out laughing. I make my wary to the kitchen, stumbling and tripping all over the place. I grab a beer from the fridge, and turn back to the dance floor. My eyes catch sight of Christina. I pop open my beer, take a gulp, then make my way towards her.

"Hey Chrissss!" I slur happily. "Remember that one day, when you said... Something that annoyed me? Well, just yesterday I sat down, and thought; I don't need heeeeer! I have plenty of brilliant frieeeeends! Like Eric, and Peter! They're waiting for me now, did you know that? They're brilliant!"

She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Okaaaaaay! I'll seeeee you later! Byyyyyyyyye!" I shout, before taking a gulp of my beer and stumbling over to Peter and Eric, who pat me on the back, and begin to dance again.

"Everyone, listen up! If I don't know you personally, get the hell out!" Zeke yells, and Eric, Peter and I look at each other, before bursting out laughing. I take a swig of beer, steadying myself on Peter. Soon enough, there's about ten people here.

"What's that?" Slurs Eric, pointing at my stomach.

"That's my belly button!" I shout, and we burst into giggles.

"I think he means that!" Peter says, pointing at a tattoo above my belly button.

"I don't know! It looks like words." I grin drunkly, looking at the spot he's pointing to. "Read it!" Eric bends down, and I lift the lace shirt up so he can see it properly.

"It says... Feed God Rome!" He plants a kiss on the word God and we burst out laughing.

"Tris?" I hear Will.

"Oh heeeeey Willy! Meet my frieeeends! This is... is... Peter! And Eric! Look! I have a tattoo that says Feed God Rome!" I lift up my shirt but drop it again because we burst into hysterics, grabbing onto each other to stay standing.

"Tris, come with me." Will says. Is he still... sober?

"Okey dokey!" I grin, planting a kiss on both Eric and Peters cheeks, before taking a huge gulp of beer and following Will. "Soooooo Willy! Where are we goooooing?"

"Four?" Will says, tapping someone on the shoulder. "Uh... I found her!"

"Heeeeey! How are yoooou? I haven't seen you alllllllll night! But it's okay, I haven't been alooooone!" I burst into giggles and lean in for a kiss, but don't find his lips.

"How many drink have you had?" He asks sternly.

"Just two... Or three... Or... Or..." I giggle, and give him a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck to keep him there this time. He pulls back.

"Tris. Come on, I'm taking you home."

"But Foooour! I'm having so much fuuuun!" I pout, and his eyes soften. Heheh...

"It's time for Candor or Dauntless!" Zeke yells, and the music turns off. I turn around and sit in a circle on the floor with the rest of my friends. I sit between Eric and Peter.

"Hey guys! I'm baaaack!" Uriah's voice comes from the door.

"Woooo! Uriah's baaaack!" I cheer my voice still slurred. I take another huge gulp of beer, and Tobias shoots me a look from across the circle. I shrug, and grin at him.

"Wow, Tris is a party animal! I never would've guessed..." Uriah laughs, sitting next to Tobias.

"Me first!" Zeke yells, and looks at Eric. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." Eric yells, and Zeke grins.

"Let Tris wax your legs." I look up, grinning wildly.

Five minutes later, we have Christina's waxing strips, and Eric is sat with his trousers rolled up. I open a waxing strips, and rub it onto his leg.

"It'll hurt like hell." I say, smirking, and rip the strip off while he screams. I plant a kiss on the smooth rectangle of his leg. "Now the rest of them!" We continue until I have fully waxed his legs; he screams like every time is the first, and it's bloody hilarious.

"Tris, Candor or-" Eric starts, but I but him off.

"Dauntless! I'm no pansycake!"

"Show Four the weird tattoo!" He yells, and I shrug. No biggie. I lift my lace shirt over my head, and throw it behind me. I point to the tattoo on my stomach, and Tobias's eyes widen.

"Fear God Alone..." He murmurs, and I grin.

"Anything for you, babe." I wink at him, and sit back in my seat, not bothering to put the shirt back on. I'm just in a leather crop top now.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Kissssssss someone ooooother than Christinaaaa!" I gurgle happily, and everyone looks shocked. Will shrugs, and kisses me on the lips softly and quickly. He pulls back and sits next to Christina. She looks disgusted. Good; serves her right! "Aww, thanksssss Willy!"

"Candor or Dauntless, Four?" Will blushes, asking Four.

"Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah and I yell at the same time, and grin at each other.

"What is your favourite thing about her?" Will asks him and I look at him expectantly.

"Uh... I don't know." Tobias stutters, and I glare at him. "Everything. She couldn't be more perfect."

"Awww..." The girls in our group coo - including Christina - and I plop myself down on Tobias's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissing him hard.

"I love you." I murmur, and pull back.

"Love you too, dear." He chuckles, knowing I won't remember any of this. "I'm taking Tris home now, guys. She could use some sleep before job choosing tomorrow."

"But To-" I start to beg, and he slaps a hand over my mouth.

"She knows your name?" Zeke asks, surprised.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she?"

"Because you've known her less than two months." Zeke says like it's obvious.

"And yet I love her. We're leaving now." And with that, he scoops me up bridal style.

"Goooooooodbye, my friends!" I wave like I'm the queen. They laugh, and say goodbye.

"What'll they do without me...?" I sigh, thinking. Tobias lets out an airy laugh, and we reach my apartment, when a thought hits me. I forgot my beer...


	4. Chapter IV

Divergent IV

"Ugh..." I groan, rolling over on the bed as my head pounds.

"I have to agree with Uriah. Your the life of a party. You must have danced with the whole of Dauntless last night!" Tobias comes in, laughing, and sits on the bed.

"I had fun." I mutter, and he brushes a lock of hair out of my face. Kissing my forehead, he leaves to get ready.

"Pills are on the dresser." He calls, shutting the bedroom door.

I down the pills with water, and head into the bathroom. For some reason, the urge to throw up was barely there, so I had a cold shower to help get rid of the stench of alcohol.

I dress in a black skater dress, and chunky combat books, with Tobias's leather jacket rolled up to the elbows, I looked alright. Bold eyeliner, mascara, black eyeshadow and foundation later, I looked as I normally did, instead of hungover.

"Eat up, it'll help the head." Tobias smirks at me, handing me a plate of toast and a chocolate muffin.

"You are my saviour." I moan, scoffing down the food.

"Ready to go, babe?" Tobias asks, kissing my forehead. "Job choosing today!"

"Let's get this over with..."

-:- -:- -:-

As we walk towards the Pit - where the job choosing ceremony takes place - everyone we pass grins and fist-bumps me.

"If this keeps up all day, I don't think I'll drink ever again." I joke, both Tobias and I knowing that I would most definitely drink again.

"I hate to say it, but it probably will." He chuckles, slipping his arm around my waist, and I slip my hand in his back pocket, as we enter the Pit. We walk towards the group of initiates, and I glance at Peter. Does he remember anything from last night? From the snippets I recall, I hope to god he doesn't.

He's glancing up at me too, and I cringe in horror. He remembers some things at least. Damn it.

"Their calling for you." Tobias whispers in my ear, and I realise I zoned out for the whole of Max's speech. I make my way up onto the podium-like stage.

"I'd like to be an Initiate Trainer for transfers, and work in the tattoo parlour the rest of the time." I say into the microphone boldly.

"Congratulations on first place, Tris. Welcome to Dauntless." Max smiles broadly. The crowd stamp their feet and wave their fists. This is who I am. This is where I belong, in Dauntless.

The others choose, and despite however much I try, I can't focus on what jobs my friends pick. The pounding in my head is thrumming on, and I wonder exactly how much I had to drink last night.

"You start work tomorrow, I think you should talk to Cristina." Tobias breathes in my ear, nibbling a little.

"I'll apologise when she does." I state coldly, not caring anymore. It's her choice; I gave my reasons, trusted her as a friend to believe me. It's not my fault she didn't.

"Then talk to Will. Sit with them at lunch. Please? The tension is killing me." He whines, and I must admit, it's rather awkward in here. I'm standing with Will, Uriah, Tobias, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. Christina is standing next it Will, outside the huddle we've unconsciously made.

I shake my head, and he gives up.

"Oh, Tris. I almost forgot. We're going zip-lining again tonight, you want to come?" Uriah grins at me, and I can't help but grin back.

"Oh, sure. I'll meet you up there at 8, there's something I need to do." I think to myself. I was going to get some tattoos. Two tattoos.

-:- -:- -:-

"Tris, right?" The guy at the tattoo parlour, Bud I think he was called, asks, looking at me from across he counter. "You chose to work here."

"Yeah." I say simply. "But I'm not here to work today. I start Monday. I want some tattoos." He simply nods, and take me over to his station. I lay down, and show him what I want and where. The Dauntless sign on my right shoulder, and the words 'Never Alone' on my upper-left arm in a scroll.

Overall, I was sat in the comfortable black leather chair for about 3 hours, with a muffin break in between the tattoos, chatting with Bud. He was covered head to toe in tattoos, but wasn't mean like Eric. He was... different.

"So I went crazy and danced on tables?" I asks disbelievingly. He was filling me in on what he could remember from last night, and we were having a good old time, until Christina came in.

"I'll just be a second." Bud calls out to her, and does the finishing touches to the Dauntless flames. He wraps a bandage around it, and tells me exactly the same as he did with the other one.

"Right... That'll be 80 points, Tris, but because it's you darlin', we'll drop it down to 70." Bud grins at me. He was about the age of my father, and I could tell immediately that he was trustworthy.

"See you Monday?" He states rather than asks, and I grin.

"See you then, Bud. Thanks." I turn around to leave, and run straight into Christina. She drops one of the shopping bags she's holding, and I raise an eyebrow. She only has two. Wow. I look at her, gaze steely, and leave the shop.

-:- -:- -:-

"I'm home, babe!" I call out into Tobias's apartment, only to get no reply. Huh, wonder where he could be. I sit on the sofa, and open the plastic bag Bud gave me. It had a fake arm in it, and some tattoo designs, ranging from simple to hard. It was so I could get a head-start in my tattoo training.

I practice letters, and faction signs, and skulls. I'm about two thirds through the designs when the door opens, and Tobias walks in. He's frowning.

"Hey, what happened?" I ask, standing up and putting the arm and needle on the sofa.

"Promise you won't attack? Either of us?" He asks, and I nod cautiously. Who was 'either of us'? "Christina kissed me."

"What?" I ask, all too calmly. He notices, and takes a step back.

"You promised."

"It's okay. I trust you. I love you." I get out through my anger. I do trust him, but it's not okay. I'd be having words with Christina.

I wrap my arms around Tobias's neck, and pull him in for a kiss. The top of my head reached his nose. I had gotten a little taller.

"Lynn's having a party tomorrow night, and we're going." I say, and he looks weary. "Yes I'm going to get smashed, and no you can't convince me otherwise."

"I didn't say anything!" Tobias grins, holding his hands up jokingly. "Though now that you mention it..." He pouts, and I laugh.

"I said I'd go zip lining with Uriah. I assume you don't want to come, so I'll see you later?" I smile at him, and go into the bedroom to change. I put on black short shorts, and a black fitted crop top. I fixed my makeup, before giving Tobias a quick kiss, and leaving the apartment.

"Tris is here!" Marlene yells as I reach the roof. "Come on! You first!" I climb into the cage, deciding to go backwards.

"When you get to the bottom, just break and drop down. Pit doesn't hurt all that much." Zeke winks, clipping me in.

"Let's do this." I smirk. And he pushes me off. Again, I get the feeling I'm flying, and spread my arms like a bird. I see the end, and reach up. I grab the break, stop stop in just the right place. Just brake and drop down. I do so. My ankles are throbbing, and about 5 minutes later, Uriah comes down, yelling.

"It's brilliant, huh?" He nods in agreement, and we wait until there's about 5 of us down, before we create a net of arms. When everyone is down, we run screaming back to the main Dauntless compound. After jumping into the net, Uriah throws me over his shoulder, and runs through hallways for god knows how long.

"Uriah! Put me down! I know your lost!" I giggle, and he refuses. Instead, he knocks on a random door, and a tired looking Eric answers it. I burst out laughing, and Uriah struggles to keep a straight face. Eric's slick black hair is sticking up all over the place, and he's only wearing a pair of purple boxers. He realises who we are...

"Uriah! I swear to god, PUT ME DOWN!" I scream, bursting into giggles, and can't help but notice that Eric is looking at my butt. Gross.

"Which way to the Pit?" Uriah asks, ignoring me completely.

"Down that hall, then your second left." He says, pointing down the hall. He then proceeds to slam the door in our face. Uriah and I exchange a glance, before he makes his way to the Pit. Surprisingly, the directions Eric gave us were correct, and we got there in minutes.

"I need to get back! Tobias'll be worried. I left at 8, and now it's," I check my watch. "Nearly midnight! Let me go!" Uriah puts me down, and we grin at each other.

"I'll see you on Monday Tris." Uriah then leaves, and I head back to Tobias and I's apartment.

"Tris! Where were you? I thought something happened!" He throws the door open, and I smile into the kiss.

"I'm fine, Uriah and I just... went on an adventure." I chuckle, remembering Eric.

"You and Uriah?" Tobias scowls. He doesn't like Uriah.

"Yes. We're friends, and you just have to get used to that." I retort, going into the bathroom, changing into one of his huge shirts, and getting into bed.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to share you." Tobias kisses me goodnight, and I curl up into his chest.


	5. Chapter V

Divergent V

-:- 1 Year Later -:-

"Mmm... This is nice." I grin, and wrap my legs around him. We were sat in the corner of Zeke's apartment, making out at his pre-initiation party.

"I know. We have to go train the initiates tomorrow, though." Eric grins at me, and my eyes light up.

"Then let's enjoy tonight!" I jump off of him, and grab another beer from the kitchen. I am now known as Six; nobody calls me Tris, apart from Eric. I'm invited to every party in Dauntless, and I attend most of them. I'm more well-known than Four, who has shrunk back into the shadows of time.

"Woo!" I cheer, getting up on a table and dancing. The Dauntless crowd around me cheers back loudly, and we laugh and drink, and have a brilliant time. My eyes catch Tobias's - he's sat in the furthest corner of the room, watching me. I glare coldly, before turning around, and jumping into the crowd. I dance with everyone, and am friends with everyone. Apart from the friends I was an initiate with. Uriah, and Will. Marlene and Shauna. We've grown apart; Tobias broke my heart, and I left them. I got with Eric one night, and next thing you know, I'm getting full-back tattoos and partying deep into the night.

"Let's get out of here!" Eric yells, kissing my neck.

"Okay! I wanna get a new tattoo before tomorrow. Come with?" I grin at him, and he nods.

"Always."

-:- -:- -:-

"Here." I point to my left arm. "I want a tattoo of your lips." I tell Eric, blushing slightly, and Tori nods. She doesn't talk to me much anymore; she was mainly Tobias's friend, and she disapproves of what I've become.

An hour later, a perfect picture of Eric's lips is on my arm, and I couldn't be happier. This was it. I was stuck with him for life.

"We should get some sleep." I murmur to Eric, voice slightly slurred from all the alcohol I've consumed. I can drink about 6 beers before my voice gets even slightly slurred; it's brilliant. I can give the illusion I'm drunk, while I'm actually still able to think.

"We should." He mutters back, and we grin at each other.

-:- -:- -:-

The alarm clock wakes me far too early for my liking, and the slight thrumming in my head makes me groan. I roll out of Eric's arms, and sit up. Slipping my legs off the bed, I feel fingers tracing the tattoo on my back. It's a tree; a leaf-less tree covered in flames. It's in black and while, and looks frickin' awesome.

"What does it mean again?" Eric whispers, fingers grazing the flames. He acted tough, but really, he was quite sweet.

"The death of peaceful little Beatrice." I reply. "And the birth of Tris. Your Tris."

"My Tris." He smiles, and I return it. I get up, and have a cold shower; cold water makes the dye run out less, and wakens me up. My hair is vibrant red, and I wear alarm red lipstick constantly to match it. Other than that, I'm seen in nothing but black.

"Tough and hot, or sweet and innocent?" I ask Eric, knowing which one he'll pick.

"Tough and hot; just like always." He grins, and hugs me from behind. I'm just in a towel, but I don't care. I kiss him sweetly, before pulling away and going into the bathroom to change.

I chose a black crop-top that is so short it's practically a bra, and short-shorts. I pull on a pair of black 4 inch heels, and back comb my hair, before styling and hair-spraying it.

I put on flawless foundation, powder, black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and my signature red lipstick.

"C'mon babe!" I call out to him, and he grins when he sees me.

"Beautiful as always." We kiss sweetly, before I slip my hand in his back pocket and start on our way to the net.

-:- -:- -:-

While we wait for the first jumper, Eric and I make out in a dark corner. I can hear Christina shuffling uncomfortably. She tried to say sorry to me a lot during the past year, but I can't connect with her. She's the one who did this to me; she ruined my life, and while I'm happy now, there was a period of two months when I tried to jump multiple times, just after Four... Did what he did.

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey Zeke, have you seen Four?" I ask, popping my head into his apartment.

"He was in the control room." Zeke smiles at me. "Keep it T rated in there." He winks, and I chuckle as I make my way to the control room. I push open the door.

"Hey Four, have-" I'm cut off by the sight before me. Tobias is sat in his office chair, a dark-haired girl sat on top of him. His hair was messed up, and their lips were swollen. Just when I think this situation can't get any worse, the girl turns and I see red. "No."

"Tris! Please, this-" Tobias starts, but I shake my head.

"No. I was just beginning to think we were for real, but no. I was wrong. What's really shocking, is that it's with Christina! I mean, really Four. You could do better. I thought you were at least decent enough not to cheat on me with my ex-bestfriend! Obviously I was wrong." I turn on my heel, head held high, and leave the room. I don't step out of people's way, I don't say sorry when I bump into them. I just go straight; knocking people to the side.

I arrive at our apartment, and throw all of Tobias's stuff into bin bags, and dump them outside the door in the hallway. I write a note.

_'Don't bother coming back. Go live with you little play-thing._

_-Tris' _

I sign the bottom, and put the note on top of the pile of bin bags.

I sit on the bed, staring at the words on the wall, the words on my stomach. 'Fear God Alone'. It was accurate; I didn't have to fear anything. I won't.

***FLASHBACK***

"Guys, they just jumped from the train." Lauren tells us, but we ignore her. I move my lips to his neck, and leave open-mouthed kisses in a trail, until he pulls my head up to his. We part only when we hear the springs of the net stretch with the weight of an initiate.

"What's your name?" Christina smiles at the Amity girl, helping her up. Eric and I stand side-by-side, faces stony and emotionless.

"Holly." The girl says with an airy voice that many Amity have.

"First jumper; Holly!" Uriah calls up to Max, and he catches my eye. Sometimes I wish I could jump on his back and go exploring the halls again, but en my mind catches up with me. He chose Four over you. Maybe it was because of Zeke, but still. He could have tried.

Once all of the jumpers have lined up, I scan my eyes over them. 9 Dauntless-Born, and 7 transfers.

Holly: Amity, long blonde hair, light blue eyes, weak.

Kevin: Amity, short blonde hair, dark blue eyes, looks strong and knows it.

Sara: Erudite, long platinum blonde hair, big electric blue eyes, looks about 20 instead of 16, is eyeing up Eric.

Tom: Erudite, black shaggy hair and grey eyes. Strong but unaware.

Lisa: Erudite, brown hair, brown eyes, average.

Shawn: Candor, light brown hair, crystal blue eyes.

Shannon: Candor, light brown hair, crystal blue eyes, clearly Shawn's twin.

No Abnegation, but I wasn't surprised. Apparently, I was the first Abnegation transfer since Four.

"Dauntless-Born, come with Uriah and I. I assume you don't need a tour..." Christina's voice fades out as she leads the Dauntless-Born to their dorm.

"Initiates!" Eric's voice booms, and I watch as they tremble slightly. "I'm Eric, this is Six-"

"Six? Like the number? That's stupid." Says Shawn, and I walk slowly towards him. His eyes widen.

"Yes. Like the number. I'm named Six, because I only have six fears." I say deathly quiet, before turning to stand next to Eric again. The only sound for about half a minute is the clipping of my heels,

"I'm Eric, this is Six and we will be your trainers during your initiation. We will teach you how to fight, shoot, and be brave."

"There are three stages of initiation; the first, primarily physical. The second; primarily mental. The third; primarily emotional. You will face your fears and reach your dreams, or you will be cut at the end of each stage and join the Factionless." They look shocked, but nobody asks questions.

"Come along now." Eric snaps, and we walk towards the Pit, not touching. I crave contact, but I know we're supposed to tune down the PDA. We're not hiding our relationship, but we're not flaunting it.

"This is the Pit. The central hub of Dauntless headquarters. All shops, parlours, and restaurants are located here." Eric's voice rings in the tunnels, and I press my lips into a line.

"This is the Chasm. It represents the fine line between bravery and idiocy. A fall will end your life. Many people have jumped before, and many people will continue to jump." I drop my shield as I look each of them in the eye, showing them the sadness I felt, the intensity of my hidden feelings. But as quick as I dropped them, I rebuilt my walls, face emotionless once more.

"You knew someone who jumped." Lisa, an Erudite girl, guessed, and I looked into the Chasm.

"Very well, yes. He jumped because of me." I mutter, before shaking my head. "But that's none of your business. We should carry on." I snap, and Eric falls into step beside me. The clicking of my boots is reassuring, and I focus on that sound as we make our way to the transfer dorm.

"You'll stay here during initiation. Training starts at 8 sharp every morning except Sundays, and ends at 6 with an hour break for lunch. You'll have 100 points transferred into your Dauntless cards in the morning. Use them wisely, it's all you get." I smirk, and leave the room. Eric waits for me outside.

"You did good, Stiff." He smirks, and I smirk back.

"I see why you like being mean. It's fun."

"Lunch?" He asks, and I nod. He slips his hand in my back pocket, and I wrap mine around his waist, a different position than earlier, but not unusual.

"Hey guys." I grin at Eric and I's friends. He'd gone to get me lunch, just like Four used to do. He'd introduced me to them a few days after we'd gotten together.

***FLASHBACK***

"Guys, this is Six." Eric motions to me, before pointing out the people at the table. "Butch," He's a big guy, with a full-body tattoo of vines curling everywhere. "Kim," Shes a black haired girl with electric blue eyes, and tattoos dotted around her body. She was like me in a lot of ways; her ex had cheated on her, she was 5'8", same size as me. She was my closest friend, she was similar to Christina in her love for clothes. "Davie," He had blonde hair and green eyes, he was the tallest in the group by far, and was going out with Kim. "And Connie." She was a ginger girl with bright green eyes and freckles covering her face. She was an... angry person, but was nice when you got to know her.

"Hey." I say awkwardly, sitting down next to Eric, who pulls me against his side. I smirk and kiss his cheek, making him blush.

"Awww! Eric never blushes!" Kim grins at me. "We're going to be great friends." I laugh and nod.

***FLASHBACK***

"How're the initiates?" Asks Connie, raising an eyebrow.

"Average." I smile at her. "Oh, good. I'm starving." I say when Eric places a plate full of chicken kebabs in front of me. He sits down and grabs one of of the plate. I bite the end bit of chicken off before he gets the chance.

"Hey!" He complains indignantly. I swallow loudly, and grin. He chuckles, shaking his head and looks at Connie.

"You two are disgustingly in love." She scrunched up her nose, and I laugh, flipping my red hair over my shoulder.

"One day you'll know what it feels like." I wink at her, and she throws a bit of chicken at me.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Butch asks, and I grin.

"Training, then hanging out with you losers." This time I get pelted with 5 bits of chicken.

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it!**

**Okay, so my uploading schedule is at least twice a month, once a week if I can. I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for showing support by following and favouriting! Reviews always lighten my day, and it would make me so happy if you popped a comment in the box below. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Rose**


	6. Chapter VI

**Hey there my little limes! It's Rose again with another update! This chapter was possibly the most fun to write ever, so I really hope you like it! Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed, followed and favourited. I know that I, for one, only follow and favourite something if I really like it, so I hope that applies for you too! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Divergent VI

TOBIAS POV

I look over at Tris's table where she sits with Eric's friends. They weren't her friends - Uriah and Shauna and Will, they were her friends.

She must have said something, because she starts laughing as all five of them throw bits of chicken kebab at her. She says something to Eric, and he grins. She pulls a bit of chicken off of the stick, and launches it into his mouth. Of course, he moves out of the way, and it hits someone else.

They take one look at Tris who is laughing her butt off, and ignore her, turning back to their friends. Eric try's, and Tris eats it. I can't stand to look any longer.

"Dude, we miss her too, but face it. She's changed." Zeke sighs, and I know he's right. She has changed. "I saw her the day it happened. She was so carefree. Then, she refused to leave her apartment for a week, and when she did, she blocked us out and started hanging around with Eric. Something inside her broke, something Eric temporarily fixed."

"Temporarily?" I ask confused.

"Look at her. She has to stop at some point. You two are meant for each other, not them. Sure, they're in love, but they don't really love each other. The second something happens, she'll be back. Don't worry; she'll come to eventually." Zeke smiles, and gets up to dump his tray.

"Thanks, Zeke." I tell him earnestly, and he nods. I hope he's right.

TRIS POV - The Next Day

"Wake up, initiates!" I yell, slamming the metal door open. They reply with loud groans. "Training room in 10 minutes or your all Factionless."

"Guns?" Eric asks as we walk towards the training room.

"Yeah. You want to demonstrate or shall I?" I ask hoping he'll let me.

"You can." He chuckles, and kisses me softly. We enter the training room, and set up targets and guns, before sitting down on a spare table, and talking for a while.

"Your beautiful, you know that?" Eric smiles.

"I don't believe you." I grin, and smirk at him.

"I suppose I'll have to make you believe."

"I suppose you will." I lean into him, wrapping my legs around him and he presses my back against the rough stone wall. He moves his lips to my neck, and I moan a little, squirming. I move his head back to mine, and I run my tongue along his lower lip, asking for entrance. He allows me in, and we battle for dominance. Pulling back for air, I nibble on his earlobe, and he groans.

Suddenly, the training room door opens, and the initiates pour in, lead by Christina. I ignore her, and kiss Eric one last time before hopping down and fixing my hair.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her bitterly, smiling smugly at her uncomfortable expression.

"The Dauntless Born were having some trouble aiming, I thought you could give a demonstration?" Christina asks, and I raise an eyebrow.

I pick up a gun and fire at the target, hitting dead centre. I never take my eyes off of her, I simply tuck the gun in the waistband of my black skinny jeans, and glare at her.

"There. Now get out." She nods quickly before leading the Dauntless-Born out of the room. "Now that Christina has put me in a particularly bitter mood, 20 laps!" They groan, and I shoot each one of them a glare.

*TIME SKIP*

URIAH POV

I head into the Lunch Hall. My eyes immediately dart to Tris's table, only to find that she's not there. She's always here early.

Someone shoves my shoulders hard, and I turn and look at them. Tris. Her angry, intimidating eyes soften as they meet mine, and I furrow my eyebrows.

She misses us.

But she doesn't know the truth about that day, and if she carries on this way she won't ever know. I have to make her see the truth before it goes too far, before she gets hurt again.

"Tris." I murmur softly, and grab her wrist before she can scamper away like she's always done before. "Please; you have to know the truth." She looks at me, uncertainty in her eyes, before she nods slowly, and follows me out of the room and into the control room.

"Look," I sigh, pulling her through the corridors, "what happened that day isn't what it seemed like. I've seen the footage! Just... hear me out, okay?"

"Uriah." She says, and I know she's going to listen. "Hurry up, I'm really not in the mood."

"Great." I grin, and throw open the control room door. Four is sat at his computer, chin on his hand lazily looking through camera screens. "Just give me a second."

I boot up the computer, and grin to myself again. She's coming back to us; she has to.

TRIS POV

I glance at Tobias once as we enter the control room, before settling my attention on Uriah. He presses a few buttons before motioning me forward to watch.

It's a clip of that day. **(Normal is normal story, italics is flashback.)**

_Tobias is sat at his computer when Christina comes in, she walks over to Tobias and stands next to him. _

_"What do you want?" He asks bitterly, turning in his office chair to face her. _

_"I wanted to apologise." Christina looks down. "It was wrong, what I said to Tris. I-I hate myself. I can't believe I did that to her!" Tears trail down her face. "I don't know what to do... She'll never forgive me."_

_"No. She won't." Four growls. _I smile a little, before catching myself and scowling again. I look up and see Tobias watching me carefully. Crap.

_"But... All wrong. This is all wrong! We were supposed to complete initiation and then become neighbours, and go shopping... And... And... It's all my fault!" Christina sobs. Peters head pops around from behind one of the other computers in e room (he'd picked control room). _

_"Do you want some water?" He asks, sounding sympathetic. Christina, too hysterical to realise who was talking to her, nodded. _

Uriah pauses the clip.

"Now you have to look at the camera that looks at Peters section." Uriah changes the clip.

_"Do you want some water?" Peter pokes his head around the computer he was working at. He then turns back and grabs a bottle of water from his bag. Then, he pulls out a turquoise serum, one I'd never seen before. He poured it into he water, before closing the lid of the water and shaking it so the turquoise faded away. He passed the bottle to Christina, who drank about half of the water. _

_"Sorry." She hiccups, and turns back to Four after giving the water back to Peter._

Uriah changes the camera back to the first one so we could see Four too.

_"She won't forgive you easily, but over time she might come around." Four sighs, running a hand through his hair, a clear sign he had no faith in what he was saying. Christina's eyes glaze over slightly, and I know what's about to happen._

I 'control alt delete' the computer, and turn around all in the space of a second. Running a hand through my hair, I sigh deeply, well aware that everyone in the control room was watching me.

"Uriah." I say, and he looks at me. I take his face in my hands. "Thank you, for showing me what happened, but I've changed. I'm not the same girl that you took parading around the hallways with. I'm not the same girl who forgets to use the break when I go zip-lining. I'm better this way, and your better without me. You all are." I pause, kissing his cheek and taking a step back. "Look at me!" I spread my arms, and motions to myself. "My tattoos aren't for show. They all mean something, you must know that. This," I point to my 'life gets better' tattoo. "This symbolises how I felt when I got with Eric. I love him, and he makes me feel so much better. And this one," I point to my waist, turning so he can see it properly. "I was slipping away, away from Four, from my friends, from life." I glance at Tobias, and he realises just how depressed I was.

I walk up to him, just because I needed to show I'd moved on.

"Even if there was the slightest chance we'd get back together, it wouldn't work. We aren't compatible anymore; I've changed my body just as much as I've changed my mind." I grab his chin and make him look me in the eyes. "I loved you, I did. But that's the thing; I loved you. I don't anymore. If we were supposed to work out, then we would have. I like my life; get over yourself, crawl out of the hole you've been hiding in, and..." I drop my voice down to a whisper. "And become the Tobias you were around me. You'll fall in love with some other Abnegation girl." He looks up at me in shock, tears brimming in his eyes. I turn around, and tell Uriah. "Stay away from me; you'll just get hurt."

I then proceed to strut out of the room, leaving a room full of dauntless who will most likely spread the word that I'm a first-class bitch to the whole compound.

Who cares; I have Eric, I have my friends... I don't need them.

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it!**

**So, I've noticed that writers on fanfiction usually have a name for their readers. I love the colour green - specifically lime green and evergreen. So, either tell me if you like the name 'little limes' or suggest another pet name for you guys! **

**I spent the longest time writing this, and it's currently about 2am, and I still have to proof read. I love reading reviews, there's no better feeling to me, than the feeling you get when you read all the lovely messages people post!**

**I am a 13 year old girl who lives in Scotland, still thinks of herself as English even though I moved to Scotland when I was 5, and have lived here since. I play the piano and the violin, and I have major interest in art, writing, and drama. I attend a drama class every Saturday in a local town, and dream of one day being an architect, even though I'm pretty sure that dream won't come true.**

**Now that you know about me, have a lovely life,**

**~Rose**


	7. Chapter VII

**Hey there guys! It's Rose again, and I have to say, this chapter was just a quick thing to keep you updated on when this is set. It's Visiting Day! Woo! xD**

**So, I have big plans for getting. Fourtris back together, and they start in the next chapter! So excited! :P**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Divergent VII

TRIS POV

I continue to train the initiates, and am surprised to find that there are no Divergent this year. There are no initiates who I particularly like, but there are a few who I particularly hate. Not dislike - hate.

I groan as I roll over in Eric's arms, resting my hands on his chest as I give him a quick kiss.

"Visiting Day today!" He fakes enthusiasm, grinning down at me.

"Ugh..." I get out of bed, and have a shower quickly. I decide on black short-shorts, and a loose dark grey top, which was see-through from the rib-cage down, and showed skin the whole way down to the small of my back. The outfit showed all of my tattoos beautifully. I tugged on some high heeled boots that reached my knees in tight leather, and black leather fingerless gloves. I curl my red hair into ringlets that brushed mid-thigh, and my makeup was a little more than usual. Foundation, smokey black eyeshadow and striking, bold eyeliner and my red lipstick.

"Ready babe?" I call, and open the front door of our apartment. Eric grabs my hand - so our angel wing tattoos create their perfect pairing - and kisses the top of my head as I lock the door.

"Six!" I hear one of the better initiates, Shawn, shout to me, and Eric and I follow him to where his parents and sister, Shannon, stand.

"You must be Shawn's instructors?" Asks Shawn's dad, eyeing our tattoos. I nod. "I'm Michael, his father. He's doing well?"

"Yes. He's average, will probably get a ranking between 7 and 4." I give them a brilliant smile, before taking my leave. "I'm sorry, but I have to go and meet the other parents. Be proud." And with that, I let Eric lead me away. I spot a family in the corner of the room, looking around. They were my family.

"I'm going to see other initiates, call if you need me." Eric kisses me softly, before dropping my hand and walking into the crowd. I gather my courage and walk towards the mis-matched family in the corner.

"I'm guessing your here for me." I say, keeping a straight face. They turn around, startled.

"Uhm... Actually, we're looking for my sister, Beatrice. Beatrice Prior." Caleb says, smiling awkwardly.

"I know. And I changed it to Tris." I say, stepping forward out of the shadows and shaking hands with my brother.

"T-Tris? What... what happened to you?" Caleb stutters, and I smile at him for the first time in forever.

"I found myself." I lean against the wall, picking at my black nails. "Are you just going to stand there? Aren't you supposed to have questions or some crap?" Okay, so I was being a little blunter than I usually was, but hey; if anyone could turn me back into that soft, vulnerable, Abnegation girl, it would be my family. I had to prove I was Dauntless.

"How've you been? What job did you pick? Are you still with that Four guy?" My mother fires off questions, and I snap my head up at the mention of Four, a scowl on my face.

"Fours been long out of the picture. Cheated on me with my ex-best friend." I say, before a thought brings a grin on to my face. "Would you like to meet my fiancée?" That's right - I said fiancée.

***FLASHBACK***

**Eric had told me to meet him in the net, and I'd come but he wasn't here. I laid down in the middle of the net, and stared up at the twinkling stars. **

**"I'm not going to take you out to a fancy dinner or anything, I'm just going to be blunt about it." I hear Eric say as he climbs into the net and lays down beside me. I shift my body so my head in on his chest. "I love you, Tris. You've changed me so much, and I can't imagine where I'd be without you. Not here, that's for sure. I'd probably be sat in my office in the leaders hall, bribing some kid to do something stupid so I could have some cruel form of amusement. But no... I'm sat here with the most beautiful girl in the world, asking her to marry me." **

**I look at him. I stare up at him, taking in all of his features, already knowing my answer, but enjoying the nervous look on his face. **

**"I think I know what that girl would say." He looks down at me. "I think she'd say yes." I whisper, pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss. **

***FLASHBACK***

"Your what?" My father chokes out, and I grin at him.

"Eric, baby!" I call out, and Eric is immediately by my side. "Missed you." I say as he takes my hand in his, and gives me a long kiss, which soon turns into me leaning him into the wall. My father clears his throat, and I roll my eyes, kiss Eric once more, and pull away.

"So... Your Tris's... Tris's... Partner?" My father finally decides on a word, and raises his eyebrows at Eric. My mother runs her eyes over Eric, before she finally notices our angel wing tattoos.

"Oh! That's so cute!" My mother squeals, looking at our wrists.

"Isn't it just? But my god, it took forever to convince him to get it. He was scared that it would hurt more than usual because it's on the veins. Puh-lease! What a baby." I roll my eyes, and Caleb and my father shuffle their feet and look around awkwardly.

"But I'm your baby." Eric grins at me, and I kiss him sweetly.

"Yes you are, and don't you forget it." I smile softly at him, before turning to my mother.

"Did it hurt?" She asks curiously.

"Did what hurt?"

"Your tattoos? You know I was Dauntless Born, but I never got one. Does it hurt?" She asks, eyes carefully looking at each one.

"The first time, it did. But after a while, I'd gotten so many that the pain wasn't even there." I smile at her, and remember something. "You want to see the most impressive one?" I don't wait for an answer, I simply turn around and show her my exposed back. I hear not just my mother, but my whole family gasp. Fingers trace over the intricate flames, and I know by the heaviness of them that it's Caleb.

"What does it mean?" He asks. "It would be illogical to get something so unique and not have it mean something."

"Only one person needs to know what it means, and they know." I say, turning around and smiling at Eric. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have to go and do my job." I shake hands with my father, hug Caleb rather awkwardly, and hug my mother. She embraced me lovingly, and I whisper in her ear. "I work at the tattoo parlour. If you want a tattoo, just change into something black." She looks at me surprised, before shaking her head slightly, a way of telling me she knew I would get in trouble but wasn't saying no.

"I'll see you next year." I tell them, changing back into Six, and keeping my face deadpan.

"Six!" I hear an initiate yell, and I nod at them before turning to my family.

"Six?" Caleb asks, and I look at him.

"I have six fears." I say before ushering them away.

I spend the rest of the day talking to initiates parents and siblings, not really believing that my life could be this simple.

I guess everyone is wrong every so often.

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it!**

**So, do you guys think Natalie Prior should get a tattoo? xD Send me suggestions!**

**If you want a certain thing to happen in this story, tell me, and I'll see if I can work it in somewhere! Also, tell me your name, age, and what you look like if you want to be in this story! I need a new character, and I thought it'd be fun for you guys to create them! Girl or boy, it doesn't matter really :) **

**Thanks for reading, and have a great day,**

**~Rose**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Hey there my little limes! So this is your next chapter, and I just realised that I've posted 8 chapters in 3 weeks... I can't believe I haven't gotten writers block yet, it heppends to me so often usually :D**

**So anyway, I have a couple more chapters written, but I don't want to post them all at once because this way I can keep to a schedule. I hope this is okay with you all. **

**I have had 3 requests for characters, so I'll start thinking about which one to put in :) if I do use somebody's character, I'll put their username in the ending authors note :D**

**Enjoy the chapter! 3**

Divergent VIII

TRIS POV

I couldn't help but think about the video clip Uriah showed me. It was so obvious; Tobias wouldn't have cheated, couldn't have. I know it's wrong, but I was beginning to doubt Eric and I's relationship. Was it really as strong as we liked to believe? Were we actually suited to each other? I don't know anything anymore.

"Zeke's having a party tonight, biggest one this year." I lift my head to meet Kim's eyes.

"Zeke's having a party? And you thought I'd miss it?" I grin at her devilishly. Zeke's parties were famous; anything and everything happens at Zeke's parties, but they only happen once or twice every two months.

"I thought I'd warn you; they're planning a hardcore Candor or Dauntless game. They're going to be there too." Kim prompts, looking pointedly at Fours table.

"They don't own me. I can do as I wish, and I wish to play Candor or Dauntless."

"Just thought I'd tell you." She sighs, and eats her lunch quickly, before dragging me to her place to get ready.

*TIME SKIP*

I am ready for Zeke's party. I wear a black see-through crop top with a dark grey netted waistcoat. I have a short, black skater skirt and black leather boots that go past my knee, and are skintight. My makeup is extremely black and smokey, and I have my hair back combed and styled perfectly. ( m weheartit com/tag/ninkcompoop - put dots where the spaces are. It's the photos where she has red hair.)

"Eric, I'm heading off. Meet me there later?" I call out, and he agrees. I leave the apartment, and head three doors down to where Zeke lives.

"Woo! Tris is here!" Someone yells, and suddenly the music is pumped up full volume and beers are being downed by the dozen.

I grab a beer and begin to socialise and dance with everyone.

Half an hour later I am slightly tipsy and Eric appears by my side.

"Your hot when your drunk." He whispers in my ear, and I chuckle.

"I'm not drunk yet." I grin, and he pushes me against a wall in the kitchen. I don't know how long we're making out, but I open my eyes and see Tobias entering the room. He watches me with a pained expression, and I kiss Eric harder, slipping my hands under his shirt. I wrap my legs around his hips, and he puts his hands on my butt. I hear Tobias growl, and ignore him. I pull away and close my eyes as Eric trails kisses up my neck, nibbling harshly.

"Oh god..." I sigh, eyes fluttering open. "Mmm..."

"Don't you have any decency?" I hear someone mutter loudly, and I glare at them. It's Christina.

"At least I'm not a druggie." I snap, and she looks taken aback that I know and I'm still with Eric. I smirk at Eric, grabbing his head and guiding his lips back to mine.

"It's time for Candor or Dauntless! If you can't walk in a straight line, get out!" I hear Zeke yell, and push myself away from Eric. We all sit down in a circle in Zeke's lounge, and I realise that Kim was right. The only people here are me, Eric, Peter, Four, Christina, Will, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, and Zeke.

"Everyone knows the rules?" Zeke asks, and everyone nods. "Then I'll start. Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." He answers, and nobody acknowledges Uriah when he shouts Pansycake.

"Do you still like Christina?" Zeke asks, and Will blushes.

"Yes. I never stopped loving her." He's red as a strawberry now, and he glances at Christina. She blushes as well, and refuses to meet his eyes. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Kiss Shauna." Will smirks.

"Uh..." Uriah looks at Zeke for permission to kiss his girlfriend. Zeke frowns but nods. Uriah stands up, kisses Shauna quickly, and sits back down. She wipes her mouth, grimacing. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." I sigh, rolling my eyes and leaning back into Eric's chest. The group avert their eyes awkwardly. I don't care if they don't like us.

"Why do you like Eric?" He asks cautiously, and I grin.

"I love Eric," I start, looking up at the tattoo-covered man. "because no matter what people say about him, I know he's sweet really."

"Tris..." Eric groans, covering his face and running his hand through his hair. I chuckle and give him a long kiss. "Your forgiven." He whispers in my ear when I turn around, and I giggle. The girls look at me in shock. I elbow Eric gently, telling him to shut up, before I take my turn.

"Peter, dude, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask, smiling at him. He was an okay guy, a friend I suppose.

"Dauntless."

"Have a drinking contest with me."

TOBIAS POV

"Have a drinking contest with me." Tris grins with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Since when was she friends with Peter? He's the one who did this to her!

"You, my dear, are evil." He chuckles, shaking his head as Zeke runs to get some tequila to pour into shot glasses.

"3... 2... 1... Drink!" Zeke yells, and I watch as Tris downs 5 shots easily, before beginning to sway on the 7th. Just as she downs her 8th shot. Peter misses his mouth with his 4th shot.

"Too bad, Petey!" Tris grins, and he groans in annoyance.

"Four... Candor or Dauntless?" Peter slurs, and I think. He's drunk; it could be anything.

"Dauntless." Let's make tonight fun.

"Kiss Tris for a minute." He laughs, and if looks could kill, Tris would have killed him. I look at Tris for permission, and she shrugs. She kisses Eric softly, whispering in his ear, before standing up and walking into the centre of the circle. I place a hand on the back of her neck before connecting our lips. Electric courses through my body, and I realise just how much I missed her. Her smooth lips, soft skin. Her sarcastic humour, and innocent nature. I wrap an arm around her waist, and she pushes it off. So she wasn't enjoying it as much as I was. Exactly one minute later, Tris pulls away and returns to her seat on Eric's lap.

"Crap." I sigh at the loss of contact. "Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Lynn." Eric's shirt is off before I can even finish the question, and I roll my eyes. Tris bites her lip and runs her hands over his abs, tracing the tattoo of a raven.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" He asks, forcing his attention away from Tris.

"Candor."

"Would you ever date Four?" Eric smirks at the awkward question.

"I don't know. Maybe." She answers, shrugging. I glance at Tris, and realise she isn't even paying attention. She doesn't care anymore. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Dye your hair back to blonde."

Tris looks at Christina as if she just asked her to strip. "Hell to the no." She slips out of the waistcoat she was wearing, and I can't help but stare at her. She was right when she said her body had changed... wow. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Dress in pink fairy costume, go to the Pit, and ask the first person you see to sleep with you." She smirks, and I have to say that she's good with dares.

"Okay." Uriah shrugs, and Marlene goes with him to watch. I look at the floor until I hear Tris.

"Mmm..." She sighs, and I see Eric giving her a hickey. "Eric... Christ!"

"This is what you get for being distracting." I hear him whisper to her, biting her neck harshly, making her moan softly.

"I don't think this is a harsh enough lesson." She gasps, and Eric picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and grinds into him slightly.

"At least wait until we get back to the apartment." He growls, and she giggles, biting her lip and making him groan by nibbling on his earlobe. They leave the room, everyone watching with a frown on their face.

I stare at the ground, trying not to think about what will happen when they get back to their apartment. I can't let her carry on like this. It's killing me not being able to touch her.

"Dude, I've told you before; she's changed." Zeke says, still frowning.

"I said that aloud?" Crap crap crap crap crap. Peter was her friend... he would tell her. Crap crap crap crap crap.

"Where are Uriah and Marlene? Shouldn't they be back by now?" Christina asked, voice strained.

"They're probably off making out somewhere." Zeke sighs, before standing up. "Parties over, I guess."

We file out of the room, and I'm trying to erase their conversation from my mind.

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it! **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry if it was a bit more detailed than you would've liked! Not all chapters will be like this :P I write it like this because a couple of people sent me pm's saying they wanted more fluff, so here is more fluff... Dauntless style ;) **

**dont nut forget to leave a review in the bow below, telling me anything and everything about how your day has been! **

**Thanks for for reading, and have a brilliant day!**

**~Rose **


	9. Chapter VIIII

**Hey there guys! It's Rose again with another instalment of True Dauntless! Sorry I haven't uploaded the past few weeks! I have written the story out, I just keep forgetting to upload it. **

**But tonight I'll be uploading about 3 chapters, so don't worry! I'm really happy with how this story is progressing, and yeah... I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Divergent VIIII

ERIC POV - *1 MONTH LATER*

I wake up before Tris, and watch her. I really take in her features, because I know what I have to do. I have to do something horrible yet needed. I have to leave her.

I saw how badly Four wanted her, I saw how she pushed him off, but I know she needs him as much as he needs her. I have to make her do the right thing. Being with Tris changed me; I'm not the cruel, harsh Leader that everyone was scared of. Tris turned me into a strong and passionate being, one the old me would have crushed with pleasure.

I may be having the time of my life with Tris right now, but I think we both know that it's not forever. We both met our soul-mates already, and are just to scared to confront them.

I picture Acacia, the beautiful Dauntless Born from my Initiate year. She had dark black hair on one side, and deep blood red hair on the other, with black bangs pulled over to the right - the red side. Her eyes were crystal blue, always alight with her constant energy. She only had two tattoos, but they were all she needed. A small anchor on her left hip, and angel wings scribed into the skin on her shoulder blades. They didn't cover her whole back, just the top half.

I see Acacia around the compound sometimes, and I know she works with Tris in the tattoo parlour, but there's something about her that draws me toward her.

"Eric?" Tris groans, and I chuckle, handing her the pills and water I knew she would need after last night. There was another party.

"I'm going to get dressed, remember, it's the end of Initiation today!" She glares at me when I say that, and I swing my legs over and stand up. I grab my clothes and head into the shower.

TRIS POV

I need to tell him. Crap. How do you tell your 9 month boyfriend that you want to get back with your ex?

I've seen Eric looking at one of my friends, Ace, and I think he likes her, so this might be easier than I thought. He'd understand... probably... maybe...

I pull on some black, high waisted short-shorts, and tuck a dark grey, skin showing, tank top in. I throw on a leather jacket, and black boots. I do my makeup as usual, but I stop before leaving the house. I sit on the bed and wait for him.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you have left already?" He asks, and I nod.

"I need to talk to you..." I say nervously, and he sighs.

"You want to break up?" He smiles softly. "I agree."

"Really? I thought you'd get mad." I murmur into his chest as he pulls me into a tight hug.

"You've changed me so much, Tris, and for that I can't thank you enough." He tells me sincerely, staring me straight in the eye. "I want us to be friends; I don't want to lose you. I don't want to turn into the monster I was before." His voice dips down to a whisper at the seriousness of his words.

"I'll always be here, and if you turn crappy, I'll slap you back to reality. Besides, I'm sure Acacia would be more than happy to help." I grin, and wink at him.

"You need Four. " Eric tells me, and I nod.

"Yeah, I do." He looks surprised at how easily he got that information out of me. "But first, there's some things I need to fix." He nods, and we grin at each other.

I lean in, and give him a soft kiss. I rest my forehead against his, and whisper.

"Thank you. For being here when I needed someone." I smile gently, and he returns it.

"Go on. We both need to go to work now." And with that, we walk out of the apartment for the first time without holding hands, or touching in any way.

"See you later, Tris." He grins at me as we turn in different directions.

"Bye, Eric."

-:- -:- -:-

"Tori?" I call into the tattoo shop and she looks at me from the counter. "Can we talk?"

"Your late." She says bluntly, and I wince.

"Tori... please. I need your help. Eric and I agreed to just be friends, and I need you to forgive me. I need you to..." Tears run down my cheeks, and her shocked face is blurred.

"Oh Tris, my dear." Tori comes out from behind the counter and leads me into the back of the shop. "You want them back, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. But right now, I just want to work." I say softly, my voice cracking from the tears. Tori nods, and wipes away my warm tears, brushing under my eyes to fix the small amount of makeup which has run.

"It's good to have you back, Tris."

I head out to my station and she returns to her place behind the counter. A couple of people come in, and I don't talk to them as much as I usually do. By the time lunch comes I have a plan. Not a good plan, but a plan none the less.

"Get rid of it." I tell Tori as she prepares me for the painful procedure of removing tattoos. The ripping, burning sensation is so much worse than getting tattoos, and I worry about whether it'll scar. She says it might scar lightly, but not as much as I might think.

20 minutes later, the inked version of Eric's lips are no longer on my neck, and instead there is a patch of gauze covering the bare-cut flesh. I thank Tori, and head of to lunch, meeting with Eric halfway there.

"Got it removed then?" He asks, and I nod. "Good." He walk into the Lunch Hall, and people watch as we walk to the queue, hands resting by our sides instead on joined together. I ask Eric to take my lunch to the table, and I'd join him there in a minute.

I slowly make my way toward Fours table, where the whole gang sit. They look up as I approach them, and sit down in the seat that once was called mine.

"I'm sorry." I say, looking at the table. "I'm such an idiot... I need you guys."

"Tris, you don't have to..." Uriah trails off, and I look at him.

"Yes. I do. I told you guys I've changed, and I have. But not that way. I'm still that girl Uriah... I just need help to find myself again." I whisper towards the end. "But, I'm being stupid. It's okay. I'll... Yeah." I cough awkwardly, and stand up. I quickly get to my table, and sit down between Eric and Kim.

"So Eric told us." Kim says coldly. "You're ditching us for them."

"Kim... I'm not ditching you! I want you to meet them, if I ever get to talk to them again. It's confusing."

"Uh huh." She says unconvinced.

"It's us or them, Tris. It wouldn't work any other way." Butch tells me gruffly.

"It doesn't matter if your confused. We don't mix." Connie growls.

"You what me to prove it? I'll prove it!" I shout, and people turn to look at me. I stand up on our table, and ignore Eric urging me down. "Hey, listen up! Eric and I are over, and I'm confused! My best friend is making me choose between her and my friends from initiation. I'm confused, and I don't know what to do! I've changed, but I haven't! I'm lost, but I'm not! I know, but I don't! Somebody tell me which way to go, because I just don't know anymore. You think your family? Family wouldn't make me choose!" I yell, looking down at Kim, Connie, and Butch. "Family shouldn't make me choose." I whisper to them, but because of the deathly silence everyone can hear it.

"Dauntless is your family!" Someone yells, and I look up.

"Bravery is the courage to stand up!" Another person yells.

"Be brave, be strong, be proud! Stand up, speak up, be loud!" The chant raises through the crowd, and I sit down, head in my hands.

"Tris..." Kim starts, but the glare I give her cuts her off.

"Save it for when you mean it." I snap, leaving my unfinished lunch on the table and storming off to the only place I can cool off.

I slip and slide on my way to the small cave tunnel beside the Chasm, where Tobias and I came.

"I'm confused too." I hear a deep voice say, and I spin around to come crashing into Tobias's sturdy chest. "Tris." He starts, but I cut him off with a kiss. Not a soft, gentle one like the ones I once shared with him. This kiss was hard, bold.

"I need you. I need you because without you, I'm nothing but empty." I murmur when we pull apart.

"That's good, because I need you too." He chuckles, voice low. I press my lips to his, slow now. He runs his tongue across my lip, asking for entrance, and I let him in. We pull apart, and I kiss his cheek.

"What was I thinking?" I ask rhetorically, and he smiles dryly.

"You were thinking what everyone expected you to think. Your boyfriend cheated on you with your best friend. And now you know the truth, we can be together again?"

"Tobias, baby. I wish we could..." I take a step backwards. "But I don't want you to get hurt."

"What?"

"It's..." I slip backwards on a rock, and fall backwards down... down... down...

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it! ?**

**i hope oped you don't mind the cliffs ;) I was thinking of writing a fanfiction on the books 'Chronicles of Ancient Darkness'. I absolutely love the series, and I hope that you guys do too... Tell me in a review if you've read the books and if you enjoyed them :) The first in the series is called Wolf Brother for those of you who want to go check it out. ;)**

**Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to pop a review in the box below. Have a lovely day, **

**~Rose xx**


	10. Chapter X

**Again, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :) **

Divergent X

TOBIAS POV

I watch as Tris flails and falls down into the Chasm. I reach out to her, leaning over as far as I possibly can. I grab the sleeve of her leather jacket, and she reaches up with her other hand, the one dangling beneath her, and clutches onto my forearm. I try and pull her up, but soon realise that I leaned out to far. If I try and pull her back now, we'd both fall.

"She might not be my girlfriend, but she's still my girl." Eric tells me, leaning down and grabbing Tris's other arm. Together, we pull her up. Eric wraps an arm around her waist and heaves her up and back onto the ledge. A crowd had gathered, and cheers rung through the Chasm. I turn and look at Tris, who is being held in Eric's arms. She whispers something to him, before kissing his neck softly and turning around to face me.

"Your apartment in an hour." She whispers hoarsely, before turning and pushing her way through the crowd. I watch her go in awe. She was so strong, now.

"I'm sorry for treating you like crap." Eric says, not looking at me, but at the angel wing tattoo on his wrist, the one both he and Tris have.

"It's okay."

"No it's not. You didn't see her when you two broke up. She was... different. And not in a good way, not for a long time. She was drunk nearly every night." He looks up and meets my eyes. "She was in a bad place, man. She'd say your name in her sleep, and though we love each other, it'd never be like you two. She needs you. Trust me on that." With that he nods goodbye, and disappears into the business of the Pit.

Tris really does change everyone she touches.

TRIS POV

As they pull me up, one thought runs through my mind; my ex's are working together. They aren't fighting, because they're saving me. They care about me.

"I love you. Never forget that, baby." I whisper in Eric's ear, and he nods slightly at me, a sign he understood. I was telling him that I'd be here, no matter what path either of us choose.

"Your apartment in an hour." I tell Tobias shortly, on the verge of tears. I turn and push through the crowd, making my way towards the infirmary. I had to see Christina.

"Hello. What will it-" Christina stops talking when she looks up and sees my tear-streaked face.

"I'm sorry." My voice cracks and tears pool in my eyes.

"Me too." She cries, and we hug tightly.

"God, I'm such an idiot..." I laugh/sob, and Christina shakes her head.

"I'd probably have done the same thing. I saw the tapes, I know what it looked like."

"For the record, your not a druggie." I grin at her, and she slaps my arm.

"Shut up." She giggles, and we stay there, sat on the floor in the infirmary, laughing humourlessly at our stupid antics.

-:- -:- -:-

I wave goodbye to Christina, and head towards Tobias's apartment which is in the same hallway as mine and Eric's. I knock, and he immediately opens the door. He pulls me into a long kiss, but I push him away. It wasn't safe. He takes this as a rejection of all meanings, and turns around running a hand through his hair. Just before he slams the door, I grab his arm.

"You don't-" I start but he cuts me off.

"What? Are you too embarrassed to be with me? Is that it? Because I love you! I've always loved you!" He yells, and I hear a door behind me open. No... Not now! I see a man lean on his doorframe, smirking.

"Not here! It's not safe, for either of us." I hiss quietly. "We just... Follow me." He looks confused, but when I slap him across the face and turn on my heel, I can hear him start to follow me.

I rush down the corridor, and lead him to a tunnel. My tunnel. Eric and I found it together when we were walking once. It was a huge metal tube in the ground, which ended abruptly looking out into the Chasm. It was our thinking place. We used spray paint and wrote over the walls of the tunnel; quotes, feelings, anything that we needed to say was written over the walls of the tunnel.

"Shhh! Nobody can find this place!" I hush his loud footsteps. It's a secret place, and I intended to keep it that way. I grab a can of yellow spray-paint out of the secret wall compartment and write across the wall, near the bottom.

"I love you Tobias. I need you." I say the words as I write them. It was small, and you wouldn't see it if you weren't really looking. I throw the paint back in its place. "But being with me is dangerous. During the month when Eric and I weren't together... well, let's just say that I got a few people asking me out in the wrong way." I look in his eyes and see he understands.

"So? People know not to hurt you if your with me." He says, dubiously.

"No. They don't! You've faded into the past, Tobias. People don't find you scary anymore! The only way I'm safe is to be with a leader. I'm sorry... But I can't go through that again." I can't believe I was pushing him away again.

"What if I became a leader?" He asks, and I look up at him. "Would we be able to be together then?" I love this man so god damn much.

"You always said you didn't want to be a leader." I whisper. I wouldn't force him to do it.

"For you, I'd do anything." He smiles, and kisses me slowly. I kiss him right back, resting my hands on his neck. "Let's go see Max."

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it!**

**i know it's weird when I update with multiple chapters at once, because the authors notes are always short and awkward, but yeah... **

**Don't forget to pop a review in the box below, and I hope you have a lovely day,**

**~Rose xx**


	11. Chapter XI

**This is the last time I'll have to write an awkward authors note... ? I am halfway finished next weeks chapter, but keep in mind it is the school break, I am on holiday! I'm having a couple of friends come and stay at my house for a week, so it should be good :) what's everyone else doing this holiday? ;) **

**Hope you enjoy this oh-so-dramatic chapter! :D**

Divergent XI

TRIS POV

"Max? Can I have a word?" Tobias calls, and I smile as Max opens his office door.

"What can I do for you?" He asks, voice deep and rough from sleep.

"I want to be a leader." Tobias says, and Max's face turns from sleepy to shocked. "If the offer is still available."

"No, no. Of course! Why this is just marvellous!" Max grins. "Well, why don't you come by on Monday and we can discuss it in more detail?" Tobias agrees, grabs my hand, and walks away.

"Great. Now... I have to clear it up with some friends." I wink at him, and he chuckles. "I'll see you later." I smile at him, and walk down a corridor to Uriah's apartment.

I knock on the door gently. Uriah answers, grinning madly.

"Good to have you back Trissy!" He yells, and I step back slightly.

"Uh..." I don't quite know how to respond, but then again, with Uriah you rarely do.

"Words gone around about how we've got our Trissy back. The others - Christina and Four - have been telling us." He explains, gesturing with his hands and shuffling his feet. Is it impossible for him to stand still?

"Well... Uhm... Now that that's cleared up, I have to go-" he cuts me off by throwing me over his shoulder.

"I believe a hallway wander is in order before you leave." He winks at me, before running down a random corridor, me shouting strings of curses. "I honestly think you made half of those up!" He accuses after a particularly rude sentence.

"Just because your too innocent to know the original Dauntless swears." I smile and start running away from him. I hear his footsteps pattering along behind me, but I keep running. I lead him all the way to the roof.

"You've gone crazy!" Uriah shouts, leading me over to the net. I stand on the ledge, my back to the drop, and face Uriah.

"No. You've gone boring." I wink at him and let myself fall backwards. I drop into the net laughing. I don't move, and instead let him drop down beside me. We look at each other once before bursting out into giggles.

"What's so funny now?" Tobias sighs, looking down into the net at us. He pulls us both out.

"Tris knows more swears than normal words!" Uriah accuses, pointing at me. Tobias raises an eyebrow. I shrug.

"Uriah's become boring!" I point back at him, childishly poking him in the chest.

"Nuh uh! You've just become spontaneous!" He defends, folding his arms.

"Well, your a kidnapper! Twice!" We are both heaving with silent laughter.

"Well... Well... Your a... a...party animal!" He stutters.

"How is that a bad thing?" I question, and it's my turn to raise an eyebrow. I lean against Tobias and he wraps an arm around my waist.

"It just isn't like you!"

"You mean it isn't like the old me." I correct, and chuckle. "I have to go, Uriah. Your not the only person I need to make amends with." I glance at Tobias and he sets his mouth in a straight line. Apparently Zeke doesn't like the fact that we're back together.

"Yeah yeah, okay. You got to go deal with my stupid-ass brother. Get a move on then." Uriah rolls his eyes and ushers us down the hallways to his brothers apartment which is next door to his own.

"See you later, Uri." I smile at him, and he smiles back and heads into his apartment. I was the only person who called him Uri. If anyone else called him it, he'd snap at them and get in a mood. We were like siblings - very close siblings.

"Zeke, it's me." Tobias yells and walks right into Zeke's apartment.

"Is she here?" I hear Zeke call, and I wince as he comes out of the kitchen with a grim look on his face.

"Yes." I say boldly, putting my hands on my hips, a sign of defiance. "And I don't see what your problem is."

"My problem?!" Zeke throws his hands into the air in frustration. Well that was quick.

"Why don't you want us to be together? Did you not see me before? I need him! I'm nothing without him." My voice cracks at the end, and I look down.

"And he's nothing without you. My point is you're dangerous. You've changed now, and I don't like it! I want Tris back! I want the innocent Tris who wouldn't be in a room alone with a guy, let alone live with one! I want my little sister back." He scowls at me, his voice dropped to a whisper by the end. He stares at me, and I stare back, breaking down inside, but unfazed outwardly. "You might think it possible to be that girl again, and maybe it is, but until that girl comes knocking on my door, I'll never be able to trust you with Four."

"Zeke! I don't-" Tobias starts, and I cut him off by touching his arm.

"Give us a minute alone?" He looks hesitant, but eventually leaves the room.

"Tris..." Zeke starts, and I glare at him.

"No. I know it's not his fault; I know! That's why I'll stay away from him." I say, voice cracking with unshed tears.

Zeke looks at me in wonder. "What?"

"Zeke, I want to be 'that girl'. I want to be your annoying little sister again, but I just... I don't know how!" A few tears trickle down my cheeks, and I swipe at them quickly.

"Then get help." He says, as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"You don't understand; nobody understands! It's dangerous. Far too dangerous. Everything I know has changed; I want to be me again, but it's just... its... ugh... Far too dangerous." I sigh, and look down.

"I'll stay away... from all of you. For a while at least." I turn and when I'm at the door, I look Zeke in the eye. "This stays between us. Promise?"

"Promise." He's hesitant, but I still believe him to a certain extent.

And that's how I lost them for a second time.

**And you're all going to hate me for that :D **

**i hope oped you guys are nth joint this story as much as I am, and I hope you'll continue with all the lovely (and truthful) reviews and private messages. I reply to all private messages, so if you have any questions, about the story, or about me, just ask! **

**Don't forget to pop a review in the box below, and I hope you have a wonderful day! **

**~Rose xx**


	12. Chapter XII

**Hey there my little limes! :D I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. If I'm honest, I just couldn't be bothered. I have trouble juggling the expectations of my mother, and the hardships of high school perverted bullies to deal with, without adding the pressure of pumping out a fresh chapter of True Dauntless every week. **

**Just a heads up; chapters will probably be every other week from now on.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review telling me what you thought!**

Divergent XII

As I make my way back to my apartment - that I still share with Eric - I run a hand through my vibrant cherry-red hair. It's all getting a bit too much; life was easier when it was just parties and Eric.

I send a quick text to Tobias.

To: Tobias

I can't do this. Give me time. Tell the others.

That was it; no kisses, no 'goodbye'. Because it's not goodbye. I'll be with him, just not right now.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eric asks as I open the front door, leaving it open slightly to keep the air cool. He's laying lazily on the couch, slouching. I lay down, my head on his lap. We might not be together, but this is comforting. I need something consistent.

"Ugh..." I groan, and relay my whole day to him. Everything in detail, because I knew I could trust him.

"Wow..." He lets out a low whistle, and I groan in reply.

"I know... I messed up big time."

"Hell yeah you did!" He laughs, and I can't help but laugh too. "What're you gonna do?"

"I don't know." I frown, and he twirls a piece of my hair between his fingers. "Can you help me?"

"Do what?"

"Find myself again."

"Tris, baby. You already have. This is you." He sighs softly, and I sit up and look at him. "You can't let them change you again; it's their turn. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why does it feel like this is all my fault." I collapse back down, head on his lap again. I let the tears come, and they drip down my cheeks. He doesn't reply. "See! It is my fault. I should have heard him out... I should have trusted my friends." I sob, and he wipes my tears with his thumb.

"No. No, no, no, Tris..." He shushes me, stroking my hair softly. "This isn't on you. This isn't anybody's fault, okay? Things happen; life bites back. We just have to pick ourselves up and deal with it. I'll help you, but I'm not going to let you turn back into the girl who let people walk over her. We'll cut it halfway?"

Christina POV

I went to see Tris at her apartment. Four said that she couldn't be friends with us yet; well, I'm her best friend, and she has to deal with the fact that I'm always going to be here.

"-myself again." I hear Tris mumble just as I approach the door.

"Tris, baby. You already have. This is you." Eric sighs, and I realise she was right that night of Candor or Dauntless. He is sweet. I push the door open a little more so I could see in a little. Tris is laying on the couch, tears streaking her face, her head of Eric's lap as he plays with her hair, soothing her. As much as I agree that Four and Tris should be together, they just look so perfect laying there. "-can't let them change you again. It's their turn. You haven't done anything wrong." He's right, I realise. Tris hasn't done anything but change. She follows what we want her to be. We can't make her do this.

"Then why does it feel like this is all my fault." She sobs into his chest, and he wraps her up in his arms. It feels wrong; spying on them like this. I turn before I can hear his reply, shutting the door behind me.

I have to stop her. I can't make her someone she's not.

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it! **

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but as I said, this is mainly so I can tell you about the new update schedule ?ￂﾠ**

**Have a brilliant day, and don't forget to pop a review in the box below!**

**~Rose x**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever, but I'm in the process of changing schools. I'm going to be going to a boarding school, so it might take a while for me to update. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!**

Divergent XIII

TOBIAS POV

"Christina! I thought you two were friends again!" I yell at the dark-skinned girl. "We shouldn't make her our Tris again? Are you crazy?!"

"If that's what it takes to convince you, then yes, Four! I'm crazy!" She screams back. "We have made her change enough for us already. We can't ask that of her again." She sighs softly. "It's not her fault."

"Christina. I can't do that! I'm dying without her! No matter what you say or do, nothing will stop me from getting my Tris back." I mean every word I say.

"You will get her back. It'll just take a bit of time." Christina tries to convince me. It's really not working.

"I can't wait anymore. She took a part of me away with her, and let me tell you. I need that part back." I try to make her see just how much I need Tris, but it doesn't appear to be working. "Look. How would you feel if you had to watch Will with some other girl for a year? How jealous would you be?"

"I know the feeling." She mutters, and I realise it's true. Will was with other girls after Christina 'cheated' on him with me.

"And you guys are together again. I can only wish for that happiness, and right now, you're stopping me from getting it!" I stare so intensely into her eyes that she looks away. She's with me; I just know it.

"No." She says, almost to herself. "Tris has been through too much; we're pushing her back and forth, and she doesn't deserve it. If you really love her, then you'd realise that." She says defiantly, then turns on her heel and struts out of the door.

I stand in shock for a moment. Shaking my head, I glance at the clock, then do a double-take. I have a meeting with Max.

TRIS POV

I'm glad Eric and I are still friends; he was more than just any boyfriend; he was a best friend, a boyfriend, and a support. He still is, in most aspects.

As Eric and I walk into the Lunch Hall, and over to our table, I slouch down in my seat as Eric goes to get our lunch.

"I'm sorry." Kim cries, wrapping her arms around me so quickly instincts take over and I have her in a headlock. A few people look over but I ignore them as I let her go and smile at her in apology.

"I know. Me too." I hug her awkwardly, and turn to Butch and Connie, and we stare each other down. I feel the gazes of my old friends from their table on the other side of the room, but I do my best to ignore it. 30 seconds pass of silence at our table, before finally, all three of us burst into grins at the same time. I fist bump them both, then kiss Eric on the cheek as he sits next to me and slides the tray between us.

"So... You guys had the weird, stare-down thingy yet?" Eric smirks at how well he knows us when we throw glares at him.

"What DO you do that? I mean, every time you guys fight, you just stare at each other and BAM!" She slams her hands down on the table a little harder than she meant to and a resounding bang echoes through the hall, and everyone looks at her. "Uh, sorry. And BAM!" She clicks her fingers this time. "You're friends again. It's weird."

We glare at her.

"It's just a thing, I guess." Butch shrugs, and we shrug in return.

"There's a party at Lauren's, Tris. Shall we get ready together?" Kim asks, and I grin at her.

"Totally. I'll be at your place at 6?" She nods, and I eat a couple chips from Eric's plate before leaning over and whispering in his ear. "Can we go to the tunnel?"

"Sure thing babe." He whispers back, before correcting himself. "I mean, Tris." I chuckle in reply, and I dump our food while he says goodbye to our friends. I through the tray on the rack, and turn around, bumping into Lynn.

"Watch where your going, Stiff." She mutters, shouldering her way past me.

"What did you just call me?" I don't like that name. Not anymore, not even to begin with.

"Stiff. I called you Stiff!" She shouts, and people gather around us.

"I'm not a Stiff. I'm Dauntless." I take a step towards her.

"Dauntless my ass."

"I'm more Dauntless than you'll ever be." I smirk, and she looks taken aback. "That right, Lynn. Fight me!" I coax her, and she takes a small step forward.

"Don't worry, I won't mess your pretty little face up too bad."

"And I couldn't possibly make yours much worse, so let's do this."

We circle for a moment, and I'm only partially aware of the crowd around us. She lunges forwards, and I block her punch. I kick the back of her knee, and she falls backwards. Stepping backwards, I await her next attack.

"He doesn't deserve this. You break him every time you leave, and you don't even care! Run back to sweet little Eric. Run back and rub it in his face! You didn't have any trouble doing it last time!" Lynn yells, and throws another right hook. I grab her wrist.

"I don't want to hurt him, but I... I just can't." I push her backwards, and turn around. She grabs onto my hair, and yanks me backwards. My head slams into the ground, and my vision becomes blurry. I reach a hand to the back of my head, and it comes back red. Eric appears in front of me, worried.p

"You bitch..." I mutter, and grab Eric's hand as he helps me up.

"Tris, baby. Come on, let it go." He murmurs in my ear.

"No... no." I pat his arm in thanks, and he sighs. "You shouldn't judge, before you know the full story." I say to Lynn.

"At least I wasn't banging my training instructor." She smirks, and anger clouds my already blurred vision. She seems to notice the deadly look in my eyes, and steps back in fear.

I punch her in the gut, and she doubles over, giving me a chance to knee her in the face, before swiping her feet out from under her and sending her tumbling to the ground. She stands up, blood coming from her nose and forehead.

"Next time, listen to the advice I give you." I spit out. Eric grabs my arm and pulls me a few metres away. People begin to sit back down and carry on with their lunch.

"You okay, Tris?" Eric checks over my head, before grabbing a few napkins and pressing them to the wound.

"I'm fine. I just... I got so mad." I grin at him. "It was brilliant. It feels good to fight again."

"Oh baby, you are more trouble than an Erudite in Abnegation." He chuckles, planting a kiss to my lips. "You looked real pissed. It was hot." He grins boyishly at me. I swat his chest with the back of my hand, and hug him tight. "Never leave me. I don't think I could cope." I whisper in his ear.

"Never." He replies, kissing my neck gently, before pulling away and checking my head again. "You gotta get to the infirmary, girl."

"Okay, come on then." I laugh, and we walk out together. I turn around just before we leave. Tobias has his eyes locked on to Eric and I, and I can't help but feel like I owe him an apology. But that's not me anymore; I am stronger than apologising for something I couldn't help.

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it! **

**So yeah, I love you guys, but I'm going to be writing stuff on Wattpad mostly from now on. I just think that... Idk, it seems better to post stories than don't have to be fanfiction. I will still update every so often, and the reason is in the a/n at the top. **

**If you want to find me on Wattpad, my name is WeWalkAlone ? I haven't posted anything yet, but I'll tell you when i do ?**

**dont nut forget to pop a review in the bow below, and have a brilliant day! **

**~Rose ?￢ﾜﾌ️**


End file.
